Birthdays
by gettsr
Summary: Sophie Webster reflects back on her birthdays over the last 4 years. Somewhat fluffy. One Shot. Reviews are loved and appreciated.


For her 16th birthday…

Sophie felt as if she had everything. Her soul was flying and free after having felt so trapped. She had her gorgeous girlfriend to thank for that. Somehow, someway, she had managed to get her best friend to fall in love with her. As she watched her from across the room all she felt was a hot steam all over her body. Tonight Sian was all blonde hair and legs and grabbing hands and snoggable lips…

Well it was all quite intoxicating. And the heat that gathered itself below her waist made it very hard to remember things such as promises and vows.

And to be honest if you saw her girlfriend in that dress-you'd agree.

* * *

><p>For her 17th birthday…<p>

Everything was a bit of mess, but she managed to push it aside when her fiance undressed her. It still felt a bit weird (and guilty) to refer to Sian that way but Sophie was intent on following this through. All the way to the end.

After shouting at her mum, they had run upstairs to her bedroom. The cheers of the crowd made their way up thru her window from the back yard. It made a fitting cover for the moans and screams that Sophie wasn't going to be able to contain tonight. Not with the way that Sian's hands were moving inside her.

"I love you Sophie Webster" she whispered into Sophie's ear as they shuddered with desire.

She pulled her closer to her, and held her. Sophie thought to herself that right now-this was love. It was crazy for her to doubt it.

Even though sometimes she did.

* * *

><p>For her 18th birthday…<p>

Sophie felt a bit more soft tingles in her foot. And even though everything else in her life was still a bit rubbish that tingle kept her from utter despair.

Yes, Sophie had made mistakes. But she had to believe that everything happened for a reason. And if getting plowed through by a car had saved Ryan, well then it was the way that He worked. Sophie Webster was not one to question the lord. She had faith in Him.

Someday she'd be back on her feet. And with Rosie gone, her parents needed her. He had to know that.

* * *

><p>For her 19th birthday…<p>

Sophie got to work a shift at Devs. It really completed the circle of rubbish that her pathetic life had become. Jenna had dumped her. Her mum had Tim to worry about. And her dad wasn't even here. At least he had sent her a card with money in it. Nobody else seemed to care. Pathetic.

It wasn't as if her break up was a shock, but still it really should have been the other way around. Sophie was keenly aware that she wasn't the sexiest woman on the street. That was clearly Eva Price. Yet she knew she was fit enough to go out and pull a girl on Canal Street if she wanted. Sophie just wasn't that kind of slapper-she left that kind of thing to her sister.

Who was Jenna Kamara any way? Soon she would become someone that Sophie used to know. She just needed to get back on her feet. There were plenty of fishes out in the sea.

* * *

><p>For her 20th birthday…<p>

Sophie knew that her father had lent her girlfriend the money for tonight. Even though she had two jobs now, there was no way that Maddie could afford somewhere this posh. Still she didn't say anything because she knew how badly the younger woman had wanted to impress her.

Maddie was hard work sometimes. Yet, it was worth it just to see the dimples form on her cheeks as the blonde flashed that pure smile on her lips. Sophie was the only person who got to see this side of her. And she cherished it.

Oftentimes, she had heard that "it wasn't the destination, it was the journey." It wasn't until she looked at Maddie that night that she understood it. When they had first met the girl had been a right mare. Stealing, gobby, homeless skank, is how those on the street would describe her. But Sophie didn't care what people said when they were together. She believed in Maddie Heath even if no one else did. It was worth it Sophie reminded herself whenever the girl was a cheeky mare.

Sophie heard a soft knock on their bedroom door. Maddie had claimed that she had a birthday surprise ready. It was time for delivery as Sophie opened the door. She was surprised indeed.

Rather than her usual hoodies and jeans, her girlfriend answered their door in a black slinky number. Sophie stared and noted how it hugged her fit body.

"Do I look alright?" she said nervously "because it was Steph's idea and I don't even know if this belt fits right and…" Sophie stepped forward and silently took her hands. Maddie stopped rambling as Sophie met her eyes. Sophie leaned in and whispered in the nervous girl's ear.

"You look so beautiful" she said in a hushed voice. She pecked her cheek softly then wiped off the lippy mark it created. Maddie giggled and relaxed under her touch. They just looked at each other silently for a moment. Sophie had dressed herself up a bit herself and had to admit that she had tried to be a bit sexier than usual. Sophie saw the blush creep up her neck from the moment that she appeared. She liked the effect that it had on her younger girlfriend. She couldn't help the cheeky laugh that escaped her lips.

"Babe, your chariot awaits" Maddie announced grandly as she pulled her downstairs.

Sophie smiled brightly.

This feels like falling in love.

And she didn't want it to stop.


End file.
